What Can This Lead To?
by thejapanesevampire
Summary: Her decisions may not always be the best, but can her mistake lead to something perfect? College AU Rated T - might change in the near future. I suck at summaries


Chapter 1

They walk away leaving me in the dark, crumpled on the floor shivering from the cold of my laugh as they continue walking away not even taking a glance back to see everything that has happened I feel like tissue and discarded after use, for whatever thing they used me for. I blame my naivety, I should have known better than to blindly trust them.

Crawling towards the concrete wall, I sit and lean my weight on to it. I choke back a sob as I curl into a defensive posture.I must look so pitiful with my knees tucked under my elbows and my head laying a top them.I finally let myself get thrown into the storm that is my emotions. I feel everything at once. My despair and sadness covering me in darkness. Bitter tears stream down my cheeks and fall on my bloodstained can keep me from falling, from breaking down. I laugh at how stupid I must look right now,here I pay for the being oblivious to their real intents. I giggle even more and I look as if I lost my mind.I think to myself that I should have known that it would end this way. Still I laugh, for believing, for blindly believing.

The sun starts to make its appearance and I am reminded of how long I have spent groveling in my self-loathe. I do not care anymore, I have no will left to live and nothing could make me move from my death. The light creeps slowly, touching my shoes. It reaches higher and touches my unclothed ankles. It burns me and I stand and move back. Desperately I try not to get burnt, futile are my efforts as all the uncovered parts of my body burn and I smell myself. I smell myself burning and smoke comes from my arms and I faint from the exposure to sunlight. I hear footsteps coming closer and a shadow blocks the sun. I feel latex gloves wrap around my arms and legs, I hear the clacking of boot heels. I lose consciousness.

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

Waking up proved to be a difficult task, my dreams were filled with the thoughts of my mistakes, not allowing myself to forget. My head pounds and I see black spots in my vision. I press the palm of my hands against my closed eyes, trying to lessen the searing pain. I finally sit up and look around, I find that this indeed is not my dorm room. The bed had black and red stripped sheets, paper was strewn across the floor which seems to have been thrown from the top of the bed. I find my bag at the foot of the bed and I try to get it. I wince in pain, my skin not fully healed. My regeneration will fix that soon. I see that my clothes still had blotches of blood and I find myself thinking of what had happened.

I rub my eyes, trying to stop my tears from falling. "Hey." A beautiful voice catches my attention. I turn my head and my eyes widen at the owner of the said voice. It was _her. _Marceline Alba Deer. I get out of the bed and stumble, my head still not in a proper state. She rushes to my side and holds me. I try to stand, she helps. I straighten myself, although I don't see the point, I already look horrible. "Hello." I give a small nod instead of a curtsy, for I do not want to embarrass myself further. She gives a light chuckle and it sends shivers down my spine. "Thank you. For saving me." I say giving her a smile. "No prob, princess. I'd do anything for a cute girl." She adds a wink and I'm baffled. My cheeks turn a deeper shade of my complexion, she smirks at my reaction. I regain my composure, glaring at her. "Well, would you have not saved me if I was not cute?"

I give her a testing look and she returns it with a smirk. "Maybe, maybe not." Was her vague answer, typical of her. She is called the cool and aloof, the mischievous and playful, Marceline the Vampire Queen. "I must say, is your room always this disheveled?" I ask, and I did care for the cleanliness of her room. It appears as though she does not have a roommate. I see music sheets everywhere, on her desk, on her drawer, on her shelf. A few instruments were in the corner of the room, there is a guitar and a keyboard. "Good glob, is that an axe? That is not allowed inside the school's premises." I add. "No it is not an axe, it's my bass." She says cheerily, floating over to grab it. "You cannot float aside from class, it will become a bad habit." I chastise her for not following the rules. "Chill Ms. Perfect. It's cool no one else is here." She says in an irritated tone. I sigh. "It is almost 9 am. I must leave before my roommate might start looking for me." Her face looks a bit disappointed and I do not understand why.

I turn and head for the door, a hand grabs my shoulder and I see her. She is beautiful, I realize and my heart lurches at the thought. I shake the feeling away and her face look almost desperate. "Wait. Let me take you. Just to be sure." I nod and we exit the room, I wait as she locks her door. We walk along the eerie hallway. I wonder why it is always dimly lit and must everything look like something out of an old vampire movie. The silence is deafening, save for the echo of our footsteps. "What happened to you earlier?" She asks breaking the silence. "It's none of your business."  
I say a bit harsher than how it was supposed to be said. "You do not even know who I am and I do not know who you are. It is hard to trust a stranger." I tell her. She stops walking and I stop for her.

"Well then. Let me introduce myself. I'm Marceline Alba Deer. But I bet you already know me." She says arrogantly, I get slightly irritated but it's true that she is famous. Her father is the Demon lord Hunson Abraham Deer. Her mother was the Vampire Queen but has passed and now Marceline has taken the throne. I see that her hand is being offered to me. I take it. "My name is Bonnibel Blasé Gummi." We shake hands and we continue walking.  
"For the record Bonnibel, I know who you are. Princess of the Candy Kingdom, youngest vampire scientist. Why did you even become a vampire? You were perfectly fine as a candy person." She inquires and I am shocked that she knew who I was maybe even slightly flattered, I may be famous in the science world, but to be known by her was unexpected. "I am afraid of death and of dying. My parents died when I was a child. I was taught to serve and protect my kingdom. I did not want to die for the sake of my people." And with that the silence returns and we continue walking.


End file.
